This invention relates to golf putter training devices, more particularly, a magnetic golf putting training device that utilizes repulsive magnetic forces to train a user to properly align a putter head and stroke.
In golf, successful putting is truly an art form as a golfer must be certain that proper positioning is maintained at all times. For instance, the golfer must make certain that he/she is properly holding the golf putter, that his/her body is in proper alignment in relation to the putter and the hole and the alignment of the face of the putter head is square to the golf ball. In addition, even if all of the above positions are proper, the golfer must exert just the right amount of force on the golf ball so as to sink the putt.
Because a golfer must be cognizant of his/her positioning at all times, it is easy for a golfer to “overthink” his/her positioning, thereby preventing him/her to learn how to put in a natural, fluid manner. Rather, the overthinking leads to short, choppy putts, which does not readily promote the smooth, graceful and accurate putting which is ultimately desired.
Although there are currently putting training devices that include visual indicators to permit a user to monitor his/her positioning and follow through on the putt, these visual indicators distract the user from learning proper technique as the user is more focused on looking at the training aid as opposed to feeling and learning the proper putting technique.
Rather, a better method for training a user to properly putt is by permitting the user to concentrate on the motion of the putt itself, thereby allowing his/her body to become accustomed to the proper putting positioning and follow through.
Thus, a need exists for a magnetic golf putting training device that utilizes repulsive magnetic forces to train a user to properly align a putter head and stroke.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date6,769,995Rhodes et al.Aug. 03, 20044,017,082Channing et al.Apr. 12, 19777,201,667DormanApr. 10, 20076,503,152PelzJan. 07, 20035,435,547LeeJul. 25, 19956,241,621MaherJun. 05, 20016,709,343O'Connor et al.Mar. 23, 20042,340,793ChapmanFeb. 01, 19441,644,392MyersOct. 04, 1927